MyMusic: The Mistake (A Story About Time Travel & Changing the Future)
by EpicBoredPerson
Summary: This is based off the episode of Family Guy where Peter asks Death to take him back in time so he can party instead of going to prom with Lois. But this is a MyMusic fanfic, so this is about Metal wanting to change the past so that he isn't married to Tina and Rayna isn't his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

One day, as Metal was coming home from helping rebuild MyMusic, after all that stuff that Loco Uno did trying to sell the company to Chris Daughtry.

"Metal, honey!" Tina called from the kitchen.

"Don't call me the H word!" Metal shouted to his wife.

"Metal, dinner is ready." Tina had called back.

"I'll be there in a sec." Metal had loudly shouted back.

Metal had walked upstairs to his room and as he laid in his and Tina's bed, Metal had thought out loud "What if Tina and I never had sex at the first Oz Fest?"

"Boo!" Satan had came out in a flaming poof.

"What the hell man!" Metal shouted to Satan.

"Metal, is everything all right up there?" Tina had called to him.

"Everything is all right up here, Tina." Metal had shouted to Tina.

"God! Dad hurry up and get downstairs so we can eat dinner!" Rayna had yelled in rage to her father.

"Aw shut up Rayna! I'll be down in a minute." Metal had shouted to his daughter.

"So! You are having family problems, Metal?" Satan had asked.

"You know Satan, sometimes I just wish I had never had Rayna in the first place." Metal had told Satan.

"You know, you can change that for yourself, Metal." Satan had told Metal.

"You mean?" Metal questioned the pacing Satan.

"Yes." Satan said has he opened a wormhole. In the wormhole, there is a blurred picture of Metal and Tina at the first Oz Fest.

Metal had ran straight through the wormhole, not knowing the consequences...


	2. Chapter 2

Metal had ran through the wormhole. As he flashed to the past. He had taken over the Metal of that time period.

"Huh?" Metal said.

"Shut up Emmet! Coal Chamber is about to go on stage." Tina had told Metal.

Metal had been thinking. He had thought that he has to make the jump and not to have sex with Tina.

"And now welcome to the stage. COAL CHAMBER!" the announcer had shouted into the microphone.

About midway through the song Tina was leaning into Metal's personal space. By then, Metal had said "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Then, Tina said "No Emmet! Don't leave!"

"I REALLY gotta go!" Metal had told her.

"Fine Emmet, go." Tina had said in a tone that Metal had never heard from her. Even when they were married.

Metal had ran to the bathroom. Then a flash of fire had came around him. Metal had returned to the present. Looking around, he was trying to MyMusic.

-Hours Later-

Metal had finally found MyMusic. He had walked inside. Intern 2 had welcomed Metal into the building, "Well hello spiky haired man."

"Hey Intern 2 it's me Metal." Metal had told the confused intern.

"No your not. Metal is over there." Intern 2 had pointed over to Tina.

Metal had pushed Intern 2 out of the way. He ran over to Tina. She wasn't the common household wife he knew, she was the metalhead he had always remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

As Metal ran over to Tina. She shouted "Emmet?"

Metal had hugged Tina, only for her to push him away. "What is wrong?" Metal had asked.

"Emmet, my husband is over there!" Metal had looked over and he had seen Punk.

"That guy?" Metal questioned Tina.

"Yes him!" Tina barked back.

"I'll kill him!" Metal said angrily.

"NO!" Tina had been trying to restrain Metal.

"Why not?" Metal had asked the metalhead Tina.

"Because I know we dated for a long time and you might still love me. But that time is over. Punk is my husband. I'm sorry." Tina kissed Metal on his cheek and Hip Hop and Dubstep had escorted him out.

"BOOM WUB WUB WUB WUB WUB!" Dubstep barked loudly at Metal.

"What does that even mean?" Hip Hop and Metal said in unison, shaking their heads.

Techno had came out of the corner and said "That means; GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh thanks for clearing that up, Techno." Hip Hop said in a peaceful tone.

Metal walked away from MyMusic and he wander to where the first Oz Fest had taken place. Metal had sat down where he and Tina had sex in an alternate reality. Satan had appeared.

"So, did play out right? Did you get what you wanted?" Satan said to Metal.

"Take me back." Metal told Satan.

"Why?" Satan questioned Metal.

"Take me back!" Metal told Satan again, but this time in a louder tone.

"Why?" Satan questioned Metal again.

"TAKE ME BACK!" Metal yelled in a raging tone to Satan.

"Okay." Satan said. As he said that he had open the wormhole. The same wormhole, Metal had saw earlier, the wormhole still had the blurred picture of Metal and Tina at the first Oz Fest. Metal had ran straight through the portal, but this time he knew what he was doing...


	4. Chapter 4

Metal had been transport back to his 12 year old self before he had sex with Tina. But this time, Metal had something else in plan. He had planned to straighten the timeline and have sex with Tina. As he had thought about it Coal Chamber was only minutes away from performing.

"I'm so excited to see Coal Chamber perform live! I couldn't spend this time with anybody else." Metal had told Tina.

"And welcoming to the stage COAL CHAMBER!" the announcer shouted into his microphone.

"Emmet, I couldn't agreed more." Tina had kissed Metal. Everything was going as planned. While, Metal and Tina were having sex, Metal had thought about Tina and Rayna, and how stupid it was to think that he could change his life to push away the ones he loved. A flash of fire had came over Metal again. This time, Metal had knew that the world was set straight.

"Metal, honey." Tina had called to Metal.

"Yea, Tina?" Metal had called back.

"Dinner is ready." Tina had shouted.

"I'll be there in a second!" Metal shouted in excitement.

"Hurry up, dad!" Rayna had shouted.

"I'm coming sweet child of mine!" Metal had said walking in the hallway from his bedroom.

"Stop calling me stupid references!" Rayna snapped at him.

"Okay, Rayna." Metal said to his daughter.

While, Metal was walking downstairs to the kitchen, he was happy that everything was back to normal. He had kissed Tina, and he sat down for dinner. He had chose never to think about what life would be like if Tina and Rayna weren't in it.


End file.
